


Tony Stark Doesn't Go to the Gym (But When he Does he gets Hot Guys)

by Aprilmallick



Series: Stuckony Gym AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gym AU, Iron Bros, M/M, Multi, Other, Tony has agoraphobia and anxiety, pre rhodey/sam, stuckony - Freeform, this is basically what I wish had happened when I went to the gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: Tony hates that Rhodey dragged him to the gym. It sets off his anxiety for unknown reasons. Luckily, there are two hot guys there that make it a little bit better. (Shut up Rhodey, he's still never going again)





	Tony Stark Doesn't Go to the Gym (But When he Does he gets Hot Guys)

Tony cringed as he walked into the Gym.

“You can do this Tones.” Rhodey coaxed, putting an arm around his friends shoulders and guiding him firmly towards the front desk. “I’ve brought a guest.” He informed the worker.

The front desk guy, Sam – he was wearing a nametag – smiled. “Welcome to [insert gym of choice here]! Just fill out this form, sign the waiver and you’re all set!”

He was much too enthusiastic in Tony’s opinion. No one should be that excited about watching people sweat all day. He also wasn’t really talking to Tony. His attention was focused more on Rhodey, complete with a goofy smile.

“Fill out the form.” Rhodey said sternly, nudging him in the side. He seemed oblivious to Sam’s gaze.

Huffing, Tony did so. He paused at the waiver. “Wait, so If I get grievously injured, you guys take no blame? That hardly seems safe.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “Just sign the damn thing Tony. You’re not going to get hurt. I won’t let you.”

“Fine.” Tony scrawled a quick signature and shoved the paper back towards Sam with his annoying smile and completely obvious crush on Rhodey.

“There see, that wasn’t so hard.”

No, the hardest part was yet to come. There was a reason Tony struggled to leave the house, and that reason was called crippling agoraphobia.

Rhodey had bribed/threatened him into coming to the gym. Basically, “Tony,” he’d said, “either I’ll keep asking until you die or you can come once and I’ll never bother you again if you end up hating it it.”

It had gotten pretty annoying, so Tony figured he could suffer through an hour or two of feeling like people were staring at him (okay look, he  _ knew _ they weren’t. That didn’t make it any less unpleasant) one time.

“You’re going to stay with me, right?”  Tony asked desperately. True, the gym didn’t seem so bad. There were a lot of people but none of them seemed to be focused on anyone besides themselves. Well that was comforting. 

“You can follow me around if you’d like.” Rhodey shrugged.  he didn’t seem very sympathetic to Tony’s plight. Damn neurotypicals and their lack of anxiety experience.  

He headed over to the treadmills, Tony keeping close by. “So you know Sam is totally into you, right?  Because if that’s the real reason you come here just ask him out and be done with it. Trust me, he’ll say yes.”

Rhodey just looked confused.  “Who’s Sam?”

“The guy at the front desk, doofus,” Tony rolled his eyes. His sour-patch could be truly oblivious sometimes.  Tony supposed it was because unlike him, Rhodey didn’t keep a clear eye on his surroundings at all times in order to categorize potential threats. 

“Oh.”  Rhodey glanced consideringly towards the front desk.  “I guess he’s cute. You sure?”

“When have I ever been wrong?”  Tony asked indignantly. 

“Um, there was Pepper, Loki, probably several more.”

“Okay, in my defense they kept wanting to hang out with both of us, how was I supposed to know it was me they were after?”

“I  _ told _ you.” Rhodey said under his breath, starting the treadmill at a sedate walking pace. Then at a normal volume, “I  _ said _ they were into you, but you just have way too little self-esteem to even consider that someone might be interested.”

“It’s all your fault,” Tony sniffed, he’d began treadmilling too, but where Rhodey was already at a brisk jog, Tony decided it was best to stay walking.  “You were the first person to turn me down. Completely destroyed my self-confidence.”

“We never would’ve worked.”  Rhodey said, slightly breathless.

“I like us as friends though.” Tony offered, smiling shyly at him. 

“Me too.  _ Those _ guys on the other hand, well, they look like they want to eat you alive.”

Tony looked over to where Rhodey’s gaze seemed to be and yup, there were two guys staring at him which definitely wasn’t helping the anxiety.

Then  _ omigod _ they started coming over.  _ Please let them be walking towards someone behind me  _ Tony prayed. No such luck. They stopped at his treadmill and it was all Tony could do from tripping over himself and getting grievously injured.

“Hey there sweet thing,” the shorter one of them drawled, smiling, “haven’t seen you around before.” And oh God, he had the most  _ delicious _ sexy brooklyn accent ever. He was brunette, shorter than the other guy who was a blond, but he still towered over Tony which admittedly wasn’t very hard. Tony was … compact.

“I, uh.” Tony gazed at the man open-mouthed, cursing himself inside his head. Where was his old suaveness when he needed it?

“Yeah, it’s his first time even stepping into a gym.” Rhodey cut in. For a second Tony was grateful to his friend for speaking up and then the words registered. He glared at his friend.

“Firs’ time, huh? Well you never forget that now, do ya? It’s gotta be something special.” Long-haired brunette’s smile widened into a smirk and Tony could literally  _ feel _ himself swooning. He forced himself to focus on not stopping in his tracks.

“Don’t scare him, Buck,” the blond said with a stern look. Then he turned a million-watt adorable smile on Tony. “Hey there. I’m Steve.”

When Steve smiled at him Tony  _ did _ stop in his tracks. He completely froze, actually. And then he went tumbling of the end of the (thankfully still slow-moving) treadmill.

“Tony!” Rhodey stopped his machine and stepped down.

“So much for not letting me get hurt,” Tony grumbled, picking himself up and dusting himself off. He looked up at the two broad men that were hovering over him. “Tony. Nice to meet you.”

“Holy shit, I am  _ so _ sorry.” Steve looked appalled at himself. “We shouldn’t have distracted you. Are you okay? Do you need first aid?”

“I’m okay.” Tony offered them an awkward half smile. “I’m fine,” he repeated to Rhodey who was still looking concerned.

“I don’t know Tones, you have a history of hiding your injuries. Can I look you over?” Rhodey, the fucking traitor said. Tony was  _ fine _ . Maybe a bruised tailbone at most.

“We don’t mind looking you over,” the brunette who still hadn’t introduced himself (Buck?) offered immediately. “We can take you into a private stall in the locker room if you’d like.” He winked lasciviously. Steve looked at him disapprovingly.

Tony’s face suddenly felt uncomfortably hot. “I usually save the looking over for the third date.” He said, and woah, look. He’d found his voice.

“Then I suppose we’d better ask you on a first one.” The man said, looking hopeful. “My name’s Bucky by the way.”

“Tony.” Tony said. “I already introduced myself, didn’t I.” His blush definitely wasn’t going away any time soon. “I um. A date? With you?”

“With both of us.” Steve said, looking at him with begging puppy-dog eyes. Well, Tony couldn’t exactly say no to a puppy.

“I, yes. Sure, that could, um. Work.” He was stuttering a little bit, but neither of them seemed to mind.

They exchanged numbers and flirted, and eventually Rhodey dragged him out of the gym.

“Say, honeybear?” Tony said dazedly.

“Yeah?”

“Did two guys just ask me out?”

“Yup.”

“Both of them?”

“Unless I imagined all those innuendos you guys were making, I’d say yes.”

“Woah.” Tony leaned back in the passenger seat looking up at the sky.

“So, since you had such a positive experience . . . ” Rhodey glanced over at his friend mischievously, “you gonna come back with me sometime?”

“Hmm let me think about that one.” Tony paused. “I’m going to have to say . . . no. No way in hell. You are never subjecting me to that ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want!


End file.
